


Calming His Fears

by GeekCharming270



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Protective Phil, Scared Dan Howell, horror movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekCharming270/pseuds/GeekCharming270
Summary: Dan watches a scary movie and ends up crawling in bed with Phil in the middle of the night. Then they reveal their true feelings.





	Calming His Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to check out my Tumblr @geekcharming270

Dan felt stupid for yet again deciding to watch a horror movie alone in the dark after Phil had already gone to bed for the night. What made things worse is that they had just moved into their new flat and Dan had yet to accustom himself to the nightly noises like he had in their old apartment. With speed he only ever possessed when he was scared out of his mind Dan managed to turn off all the lights and sprint into his bedroom. After tucking himself in Dan’s chocolate eyes scanned the darkness of his room for any signs of possible danger even though he knew that the supernatural wasn’t a reality there was always that little nagging inkling in the back of his mind saying that something of the supernatural like Samara or Slenderman was going to attack him.

 

Wether it was his imagination or something had snuck into his room Dan heard a rustling at the end of his bed and without any hesitation he sprinted down the hallway and a flight of stairs to Phil’s room slamming the door open startling the blue eyed man awake. Seeing a frazzled Dan in his doorway even without his glasses or contacts Phil realized that he must have watched a horror movie alone once again and there was only one way he was going to sleep tonight. Without saying a word Phil scooted to the far side of the bed as he pulled back the duvet signaling for the younger man to join him. Dan didn’t hesitate at the offer and practically dove head first into the blue and green bed. 

 

“So what movie was it this time?” Phil asked covering them both up and pulling Dan into his arms loving the feel of his tall form pressed against his own.

 

Dan wasn’t surprised at Phil’s question this had happened many times over the years that they had known each other and it was always the same discussion with a few different details, “ _The Ring._ ”

 

“Dan,” Phil sighed almost disappointed. Of all the scary movies Dan could have watched that was one of the worst choices because Samara scared the living daylights out of him, “why on earth would you decide to watch that of all things alone?”

 

“I don’t know,” Dan whined back burying himself deeper in Phil’s chest causing the other male to instinctively wrap his arms tighter around the brunet. 

 

“Well it doesn't matter now,” Phil replied running his fingers through the soft curls on Dan’s head, “just relax and close your eyes. Everything will be back to the way it was in the morning.”

 

After a few minutes Phil felt Dan fall asleep and even without the aid of his glasses Phil could see how beautiful the younger man was from his curly hair to the way his lips fell open slightly as he breathed in his sleep. All Phil could look at was Dan’s soft pink lips wanting so desperately to seal them together with his and never stop, but Phil knew he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk losing his best friend and the most important person in his life. Phil knew one day Dan would find someone who would make him happy leaving Phil to his own devices, but until that day he would cherish every moment he had with Dan especially ones like this when he could pretend they were a couple and Dan was never going to leave him. That’s when Phil heard Dan mumbling in his sleep, “I love you Phil.”

 

Phil almost didn’t hear the last part with how quietly he said it but he did and it caused his heart rate to speed up ten fold. Suddenly Dan jolted awake his chocolate eyes scanning his immediate surrounding before landing on Phil’s pale blue orbs feeling a blush spread across his cheeks hoping that he hadn’t had one of his occasional talking in his sleep episodes and Phil had him say that he loved him. Dan had loved Phil since he was a teenager just watching his videos on his crappy laptop in his old bedroom and that love had grown over the years, but Dan had never had the courage to act on it knowing that if he did he would most likely be rejected and lose the most important person in his life. 

 

Dan saw the shocked look on Phil’s face and realized that his hope was for nothing. Phil had heard him talking in his sleep and now he was going to hate Dan for the rest of his life, “Phil are you okay?”

 

“D…Did you really mean that?” Phil asked stuttering slightly at the beginning. 

 

He hesitated slightly before answering, “Yes. I’m sorry”

 

“Don’t be,” Phil replied as he pressed their lips together as he had wanted to do for so long relishing in the soft warm feeling of Dan's lips. The younger male was shocked at first but quickly gained his bearings pouring all the emotions he had cooped up inside for nearly eight years now. Letting his hands run through Phil’s black mane of hair Dan loved the feeling of the soft strands between his fingers moaning slightly when Phil pulled him tighter against his tall frame. 

 

When they finally parted for air Dan looked at Phil eyes full of shock and awe at the older man’s reaction to his declaration. He was expecting to be pushed away and rejected instead being kissed and pulled in closer.

 

“I love you too,” Phil breathed still attempting to catch his breath, “I always have.” 

 

Dan felt tears in his eyes as he smiled at Phil who just pulled him closer never wanting to let go ever again, because that’s what he fully intended to do. 


End file.
